


Encounter at 3AM

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Kuroo and Bokuto are roommates too), Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuAka is only mentioned, Hinata is Yamaguchi's roommate, Kuroo and Bokuto are the best of friends both to each other and to Tsukishima, M/M, Tsukishima lives alone, dromitory life, there's also some mention of KageHina, they don't really know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fire alarm in the middle of the night and Tsukishima sees his neighbour in nothing else but shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter at 3AM

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from next door is standing next to me in his underwear”.

"What the hell is going on..." Tsukishima scowled. Even with music blasting out of his headphones he heard sharp, irritating noise. He wouldn't pay any attention to it if it wasn't for the time. Such a noise around three in the morning definitely wasn't normal. 

He stood up, slipping off his headphones. Apart from the noise, probably fire alarm, he also heard some shouting and screaming. Getting worried, though not showing it on his face, he came out of his room.

"It's a fire! Everyone, please evacuate calmly!" He heard the dorm head trying to control panicked students. Luckily it was holidays so there weren't many people. 

Standing in the small crowd outside, he looked around himself. As it was in the middle of the night, most people were in their pajamas, some of them desperately trying to not get cold. Especially that guy just beside him, as he was just in shorts and nothing else. After Tsukishima took a closer look, he recognised his neighbour from across the hallway. 

*

Yamaguchi had a terrible day. Even though he hadn't had classes, he had work. And, just his bad luck, cafe he worked part-time in had a lot of troublesome customers. After he came back, all he wanted was to take a shower and go to bed. Fortunately for him and his nerves, he could do so. But the unlucky strike continued even into the night. Around three in the morning, in the students dorm he lived in, fire alarm blared out. In the heat of the moment he jumped out of bed and hastily went outside. Just when he felt cold night air on his skin, he remembered that he was wearing only his shorts. Not long after he started shivering. To distract himself a little, Yamaguchi looked around. 

Some people were suffering from cold just like him but no one was as naked as he was. What's more - most of them were cuddling to preserve some heat. He sighed deeply, rubbing his arms. When he looked the other way he saw one of his neighbours - Tsukishima - who also was looking at him. What's more the tall blond was smirking a little. Another shiver went down Yamaguchi's spine, though this time he wasn't sure what caused it. 

Tsukishima observed Yamaguchi with amusement. Even though they were neighbours, they actually never talked. But, surprisingly enough, Tsukishima was always noticing Yamaguchi when he was somewhere near. Tsukishima's eyes often followed his lean, sometimes slumping figure or his freckled face. And now he couldn't help but look at Yamaguchi's almost naked body. But as amused and pleased as Tsukishima was he also started to worry. Even though September days were still warm, nights weren't and Yamaguchi was visibly shivering. 

Getting rid of thoughts like "how it would be to be the reason of Yamaguchi's shivering, preferably in one of their beds", Tsukishima took of his cardigan and, without saying a word, he covered Yamaguchi's shoulders with it. 

"Eh?" Yamaguchi flinched in surprise, looking at blond with wide eyes.

"You're cold, right?" Tsukishima answered, admiring the view. Even though Yamaguchi was rather tall himself, he still was around ten centimeters shorter than Tsukishima, so the warm garment looked big on him.

"Thank you," Yamaguchi smiled brightly as he wrapped himself up in the thick fabric, unconsciously nuzzling his cheek into it. Tsukishima swallowed hard, trying not to think about taking the damn cardigan off again. Or even better - doing things to Yamaguchi while he’s wearing it, maybe one side slipping off his shoulder and then...

Wanting to distract himself with something, Tsukishima checked his pockets for any change. Luckily he found some and turned around, wanting to find nearest vending machine. He was pleasantly surprised when he noticed Yamaguchi trotting after him. 

"What do you want?" Tsukishima gestured to the vending machine, smiling a little at surprised Yamaguchi. 

"Eh?"

"I'm asking what would you like. There are some hot things too, you're free to choose. You're cold, right? I don't think that my cardigan is enough."

"Eh? Ah..." Yamaguchi was flustered. "You don't have to..." he started, but Tsukishima's gaze stopped him and he softly added "Black tea, please."

*

They've drank in silence, Yamaguchi visibly getting more and more warm and comfortable, not really noticing the way Tsukishima looked at him from behind his glasses. 

After emptying his can of tea, Yamaguchi said:

"You don't look like you were sleeping, Tsukishima-kun," to which the blond scowled a little.

"I've been studying. I've got a test soon. And don't use 'kun'," his piercing eyes were looking right into shorter boy's. "You're Yamaguchi, right?"

"Eh? Ah... yeah. So... what's your major?" Tsukishima couldn't help but smirk at his attempt to continue their conversation. 

"Marine biology," he wanted to tease Yamaguchi some more so he made a long pause. "And what's yours?" He finally asked.

"Mine's literature. Marine biology sounds really hard," Yamaguchi tilted his head. 

"Sounds. Some people would say that literature is hard. It's not only about reading books and such," Tsukishima was surprised by how much Yamaguchi's eyes lit up. 

"Oh, you think so? Because people often say that it really is only about reading books…” He smiled brightly again with his cheeks red from cold or...? All that echoed in Tsukishima's head was cute, sweet, lovely and adorable. He briefly wondered if everything was fine with him. 

"Ah - but I do read a lot. Not only for classes. What about you, Tsukishima?"

*

Some could say that it was surprising, considering what impression they were making on people, that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi talked a lot. They've been discussing they favourite music artists when they came back to the crowd of students in front of the dorm. They had good timing as firefighters were just leaving the building. Soon after everyone was allowed to go back to their rooms. In the confusion Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were separated - Yamaguchi went back alone after Tsukishima was snatched by Kuroo and Bokuto. They were another unlikely companions of his. They weren’t exactly Tsukishima’s senpais, studying different majors - he met them around a year ago through Akaashi, an actual senpai of his (and also one of few people he liked to be around) - Bokuto was bugging Akaashi during his free time and Kuroo accompanied him. They developed weird interest in Tsukishima and never failed to tease and pester him ever since.

“Oho ho?” started Kuroo.

“Oho ho ho!” added  Bokuto.

“You stayed? We were sure you went home for holidays or something.”

“If we knew we would take you to the party with us!”

“Unlike some people who have too much free time on their hands, I’ve got a test in a few days so I’m studying,” Tsukishima shrugged. Even if he were free he wouldn’t go with them. Most of their parties ended in disasters. He wondered if today’s fire alarm was one of such endings.

“Geh! Even if you have a test, an exam or whatever you need to loosen up so the stress won’t eat you up!” Kuroo smacked Tsukishima hard on his back when they arrived in front of his room.

“But wasn’t he actually doing so?” Bokuto asked after the blond went into his room. “Flirting in such a clumsy way.”

“Hahahaha, yeah,” Kuroo laughed as they went to their own room. “And I wonder how it worked and how it’s gonna go from now on.” 

They both smirked, wondering if Tsukishima could use some “help” from them. 

*

Next evening, when Tsukishima took a break from studying and was brewing himself a coffee, he heard some knocking. Weird enough, it was normal - not wild, loud banging of Kuroo or Bokuto. Mildly interested he opened the door and stiffened when he saw Yamaguchi.

“Um… Hello,” the other smiled lightly.

“Hi,” Tsukishima wasn’t sure what more to say, so he just moved a little and gestured for Yamaguchi to come inside.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t do this earlier but here,” he handed Tsukishima his cardigan from last night. “And once again, thank you very much. If it wasn’t for your help I would freeze to death or something.” He smiled again, making Tsukishima question his own sanity. He shouldn’t be finding another guy so adorable. But in all Yamaguchi’s cuteness Tsukishima noticed something different.

“You don’t have to thank me so much. It’s nothing. But anyway - are you feeling all right? You don’t look that good.”

“Ah… You can tell? I’ve been feeling kind of light-headed all day.” 

Upon hearing this Tsukishima closed the distance between them, bent a little and, closing his eyes, touched their foreheads together. 

“You feel rather hot. Have you checked your temperature? I think you have fever,” only after opening his eyes and meeting Yamaguchi’s flustered gaze he realised what he did. He jumped back and nervously apologised.

“It’s fine,” Yamaguchi answered quietly, his head lowered.

"Have you taken any medicine?"

"No, not yet. And I’m not sure if I even have anything."

"What about your roommate?"

"I don't know... And Hinata's not here anyway - he went for a holiday trip with his boyf... with Kageyama I mean," Yamaguchi laughed nervously.

"So you’re alone and without any medicines?" Big sigh escaped Tsukishima. "Ok, go sit there. Or even better - just lay down," he gestured to his bed.

"Huh? Why?" Yamaguchi wasn't sure what was going on. And being asked to lay in someone else’s bed definitely wasn't normal. 

"So you can rest and sleep through your fever?" 

"But I can do it in my own bed?" Yamaguchi still was confused. He suddenly felt nervous. And embarrassed. 

Tsukishima hasn't said anything, he just send him a sharp glare and then started rummaging in his closet. 

Yamaguchi listened, though he just sat on the edge of Tsukishima's bed. After a short while the blond handed him a packet of cold-pills and a glass of water. Until Yamaguchi took them, Tsukishima was watching him like a hawk, as if to make sure he won't cheat. 

"And now lay down. You'll feel better after some sleep." Yamaguchi surrendered and listened to him. It felt nice to have someone taking care of him. And he really wasn't feeling the best. 

"But won't I disturb you? You said you have a test soon, right? You have to study and..." he still asked, not wanting to be a bother.

"How? By just sleeping? You don't have to worry. And also - you don't sound very convincing, getting so comfortable there," Tsukishima smirked but something soft was hiding under the quirk of his lips. 

Yamaguchi only pouted at his words and pulled covers up to his nose. Tsukishima wondered if he just liked to sleep like this or maybe wanted to hide his blush.

*

Tsukishima was surprised by how he couldn't pay attention to his textbook and how his eyes constantly drifted to his bed. He was sure it would be relatively easy to ignore Yamaguchi lying there. But in reality it wasn't that simple. Quiet rustling of the covers when Yamaguchi moved, his steady breath or little sounds he made while sleeping - everything was more interesting than reading about mammals living in seas and oceans.

Around ten o'clock Tsukishima gave up and put the book away. For some time he was just looking at Yamaguchi, smiling a little, seeing as he was hugging the pillow. He also wondered how creepy he himself was and if his behaviour could be categorised as that of a stalker. 

"Whatever, let's deal with it tomorrow," he stood up and went to bathroom. Few minutes later, without any hint of hesitation, he laid down in his bed beside Yamaguchi. Marveling about how pleasantly warm it was under the covers, he noticed that it also wasn't as cramped as he expected it to be. Feeling heartily good he drifted to sleep rather fast.

*

Yamaguchi woke up feeling extremely hot. He wanted to kick of the covers but something prevented him from doing so. He decided to open his eyes and look for that annoying thing. He hasn't seen much apart from his own hands clutched onto some light blue fabric. Which definitely wasn't his pillow. Memories of last evening came back to him with extreme force. He was lying in Tsukishima's bed, with Tsukishima and clinging to the front of his shirt. It took him a little while to notice that blond draped his arm over him, also pulling him closer. 

Almost drowning in embarrassment, Yamaguchi missed Tsukishima's moving and flinched when he heard:

"Good morning. Have you slept well? And how are you feeling?" Because he just woke up, Tsukishima's voice was a little lower than usual. It send a shiver down Yamaguchi's spine. 

"I think I'm fine already," he finally mustered enough courage to look up at Tsukishima. Their eyes met and they felt some sort of a spark go between them. Yamaguchi blushed a little and slowly closed his eyes. He still was a little embarassed but everything was more comfortable than anything. And he simply smiled when Tsukishima said just short "good" and kissed his forehead lightly.

They snuggled a bit but were interrupted by loud banging on the door. Tsukishima groaned and cursed under his breath. He stood up slowly, reaching for his glasses. He opened the door and literally growled at Kuroo and Bokuto:

"What?"

"Uwah, someones grumpy," Kuroo took half a step back.

"I'm busy you know."

"At this hour? Studying from the very morning? That's admirable but you know... as we've said before - you need to relax from time to-" Bokuto was interrupted by a sharp jab of Kuroo's elbow to his ribs. "What?" He pouted.

"Look," was all Kuroo said. He just gestured somewhere over Tsukishima's shoulder. Bokuto looked inside the room and noticed flustered Yamaguchi in Tsukishima's bed.

"Oh... Then..." Bokuto handed Tsukishima a small packet and a bottle. 

"We brought this more like a joke but I guess it would come in handy... soon," Kuroo smirked at him.

"But don' have too much fun, ok? Studying is important," Bokuto was still pouting, maybe even more than before, and sounded dejected.

"Oh and what about relaxing, huh?" Tsukishima teased him some more.

"I don't want you bothering Akaashi for some tutoring if you fail. He's busy enough." 

"Come on, Bokuto, let's leave them lovebirds alone. Don’t be mean to Tsukki just because he’s getting some while you’re not," Kuroo grabbed Bokuto's arm and dragged him away, ignoring him saying things about not being abandoned by Akaashi and Akaashi just being busy.

Tsukishima managed to hold his composure in front of them but after he closed the door he went beet red and leaned his forehead against cold wood. 

"Are you ok?" Yamaguchi was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. They think we're dating or something." 

"Eh?" The most intense blush Tsukishima has ever seen crept onto Yamaguchi’s face.

"Yeah. But... Are we?" Blond added a little uncertain, slowly approaching Yamaguchi and sitting on the edge of he bed. 

After a rather long moment of silence, a quiet rustle of the covers echoed loudly, when Yamaguchi moved. He shyly took Tsukishima's hand into his and said: 

"I think we should..." he smiled and moved forward to meet Tsukishima's lips who just leaned in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/104855868251/based-on-the-prompt-the-fire-alarm-went-off-at-3).


End file.
